A stolen moment
by zoee102
Summary: Heyyy! So you know how much a love Sizzy? This a little one-shot of how things could've gone in a sizzy moment in City of Glass. I know it's short but please give it a read...Enjoy! x


"Isabelle?" Simon asked the dozing figure in the armchair.

She awoke abruptly, her dark hair splaying out around her. Her dark eyes regarded him for a moment before she jumped to her feet. "I'm so glad you're okay! We thought you were going to die."

"Die?" Simon echoed, "What even happened?" He couldn't remember much except for the mist which shrouded his mind as it had his vision. "Am I at the Institute?" He asked, knowing the answer but falsely hoping that her reply was a 'yes' even though he knew it wasn't possible.

Isabelle sat onto the bed next to him, her face uneasy. "Simon, we were fighting the Forsaken in the garden. Magnus had opened up the portal and you were running towards it but you tripped over Madeleine. There was a Forsaken behind you," Her voice caught and she dropped her eyes to the covers, "Jace saw it and you didn't. It stuck its knife in you. You lost a lot of blood so we brought you here… I don't think the Consul was very happy." She met his eyes and smiled wryly.

He didn't feel that bad. Dizzy and sick. Not even sore and apparently he had been struck by a knife.

"Do you want to see where the Forsaken stabbed you?" Isabelle whispered. He hadn't realised that he had said so out loud.

Her hands were already on his abdomen, lifting his T-shirt in case it hurt him. She winced as Simon looked at the red scar across his stomach.

Shivers went through him when her hands stroked the scar with gentle fingers. He wasn't cold, he didn't feel cold anymore. When his eyes met hers, he could see that her mouth was half open like she wanted to say something but it had been forgotten.

Time seemed to go slowly as his hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed softly, her long lashes dark against her cheek. It seemed as if his body had lost control of itself. Her lips, lightly rosy, looked almost tempting to Simon. He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Isabelle quivered but her lips shaped themselves around his and she pulled herself closer to him.

His hand tangled in her silky hair as heat sparked through him. He brought her to him, crushing her slender body against his. Her lips were even softer than they looked and tasted like strawberries. Isabelle pressed Simon backward so that he was lying on the bed on top of the soft pillows and she was hovering on top. His hands skimmed down to her waist, he could feel her pulse thrumming underneath her skin, and he could hear her breath hitching. Simon's neck felt on fire as her hands gently stroked up it and wound their way into his hair. He rolled over so that he was on top and kissed her jaw down to her collarbone. Her pulse was pounding against her skin and he could see it. A dark thought appeared at the back of his mind but he ignored it and kissed her lips again. His breathing was going chaotic, even though he didn't actually need it, Simon was choking for oxygen. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, lightly. This sent him over the edge.

A sharp pang went through him and he felt his mouth prickling against her lips. He jerked away from her, standing up abruptly. Simon hissed quietly in annoyance. It was awful. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins and colouring her cheeks and it made his mouth water. The sound was so appetising yet he felt horrified with himself. He was starving. That pang that had gone through him had been a pang of _hunger_.

Fantasies of him running back to her and sinking his teeth into her veins made his fangs appear. Her blood would taste so _good_. Fresh from the vein… He closed his mouth and held his arm out at Isabelle, who was standing behind him and very kindly asking what was wrong.

Simon shut his eyes just as Jace entered. "Go away Isabelle." He said fiercely, his hostile tone covering up his panic.

"Come on Izzy, you should know when you're not wanted." Jace smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Even though he couldn't see her as she stalked out of the room, he could imagine the hate in her dark eyes laying over the hurt. As much as he wanted to call her back, he couldn't. He knew that it wasn't right. Simon turned away from the window to face the snarky Shadowhunter behind him.

"What do you want?" Simon snapped, his hurt at Isabelle fuelling his rage.

Jace only shrugged, "Came to hear your thanks on me saving your life and all."

"You dragged me here so don't expect a 'thank-you'."


End file.
